Auditions and Love
by eLpHaBaFaBaLaElPhIeFaE
Summary: RENT Maureen goes to an audition. Joanne is in a loving mood. [Oneshot]


A/N Hey all! This is just a little one-shot that I thought of the other day! Hope you like! And yes, I do realize that this obviously couldn't happen but that's why it's called fanfiction!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters, unfortunately.

"Morning Pookie." Mumbled Maureen. "Pookie?"

She looked over at the other side of the bed, which was made up and empty. Then she looked at the alarm clock. That woke her up.

"FUCK!"

Maureen ran to her closet, tripping over various items of clothing that had been cast off the previous night. She pulled on a pair of tight, faded blue jeans, a bright green tank top that showed just enough skin in all the right places, and her black leather boots. She had a callback for a new musical today, which started in an hour. Maureen rushed into the bathroom and hastily applied mascara, lipstick, and eye shadow.

"JOANNE!" shouted Maureen while running into the kitchen, causing her lover to spill coffee all over that morning's paper.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!" said Joanne while looking forlornly at the paper.

"Do what?"

"Never mind. What do you want?"

"I have a callback in an hour and I need some way to get there…"

"Fine, here are the keys. I need it by 4:00, don't go too fast, obey the traffic laws,"

"Thanks honeybear!"

"Oh and baby, good luck." Finished Joanne before planting a kiss on Maureen's lips.

She kissed back, then rushed out the door.

Later, when she arrived at the audition, Maureen was just in time to see one person's audition before she was up.

"She's pretty good, I guess. Goddamn hot, too. I wonder if she's straight or not…No, bad Maureen, you have a girlfriend, you are going to be faithful and not cheat this time."

Maureen watched the singer finish her audition. She started to get worried that this person might actually be better than her. She was doing a wonderful job, but then, on the last part of the song, her voice cracked and she shouted, "Fuck!" before finishing it off.

"Yes! That totally kills her chance." Thought Maureen aloud.

She walked out the door, looking a little down. Maureen watched as a black man came up and greeted her with a kiss, then wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her out of the building.

"Damn, all the cute ones have to be straight."

"Next! Ms. Maureen Johnson?" said a man who had stuck his into the waiting room.

"That's me!" said Maureen while showing a bit much of…while standing up.

The man's eyes widened a bit before he turned around and said, "This way please."

Maureen got through her audition all right, she managed to get a few well-placed flashes of skin in with the song. She waited patiently while he wrote down a few more notes, then said,

"Thank you Ms. Johnson, the results will be posted in two weeks, come back then."

"Thanks!" said Maureen, who was full of adrenaline.

Two weeks later… 

"Baby what is the matter? You've been nervous and jumpy all day!" said Joanne after scaring Maureen for the third time that morning by simply walking into a room.

"The cast list is being posted today."

"Cast list…oh right! For that musical!"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry so much babe! I'm sure you made it! And if you didn't, there will always be other things."

"I suppose you're right pookie, as always."

"Thank you."

"I feel much better now, and I'm in the mood for some…fun." Whispered Maureen seductively while walking her fingers up Joanne's thigh.

"Baby, it's not even noon."

"That just makes it that much more exciting."

They didn't even make it to the bedroom.

Later, the two lovers were lying on the couch, breathing rather heavily.

"Pookie, that was some of the best sex we've ever had."

"Mmm, I agree."

"Maybe we should do it on the couch more often."

"Maybe. Hey, don't you want to go see who got the part?"

"Oh yeah! I'll be back later honeybear!" shouted Maureen while re-dressing and grabbing Joanne's car keys.

"Hey, wait a second." Shouted Joanne after her, but she'd already left. "Oh well, I guess I can walk if I need to go anywhere."

When Maureen arrived at the theatre, there was already a big group of people surrounding the cast list. She pushed her way through, and, upon arriving at the front, looked up. There, on that list, at the top of the page was a picture of the very person who had fucked up her audition, literally. Maureen didn't even bother paying attention to any other main characters, just looked for her name, and, when she didn't find it, pushed her way through the crowd like an angry bull.

When she arrived home in less than ten minutes, when the drive should have taken at least thirty, Ms. Maureen Johnson was not a happy camper.

Joanne had been preparing for what would happen if her girlfriend didn't get the part. So when she blew in like a twister, she was ready. There were little chocolates and strawberries scattered around, candles and roses placed at strategic places, and Joanne sitting on the couch, in the dark, dressed in a new outfit that could hardly be qualified as clothing.

When Maureen saw what her honeybear had done for her, she lost all her anger in an instant, and broke down crying. Disappointed and in pain that she hadn't gotten this part.

"Come here baby." Said Joanne sweetly.

Maureen obeyed, and, after the both of them were more, or should I say, less decently dressed, they made slow, passionate love in every room of the apartment, ending up in the bedroom. As they were both about to drift off to sleep, Maureen murmured, "Love heals."

A/N Well, what did you think? Please R&R!


End file.
